Forgotten
by Ashlee-chii
Summary: He has done nothing to this village. They blame him for something he had no control of. Did he wish to be the holder of this Demon? No, and yet everything bad keeps happening.


Sold by the Village he loved

One-shot story

No pairings

Warning: This is very sad, but yet good…I think

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The clouds took over the sky and let it rain over a village that should have be torn apart. They have done the forgiven and the gods are mad.

They sold a young boy that was innocent be on anything you can imagine. He tried so hard to save this village over and over again, and what does it get back – nothing – nothing but hurtful words, kicks, punches, stabbings, and the demise that he will never be loved.

He has done nothing to this village. They blame him for something he had no control of. Did he wish to be the holder of this Demon? He was not even a couple hours old when it happened. He did not wish for this happen, but it did.

A young man is running down the streets through the rain. He has to let the Hokage know what is going on. Only she can help what this village has done.

The rain gets harder, parents and children run to the safety of their homes. The boy never knew what the warmth of family. He never had the safety to run into his mothers arms when he heard the thunder through out the sky.

Hail starts coming down. Animals are now taking shelter in what they find. There are no one left in the streets but the young boy running. He runs to the Hokage Tower. It is past five, and everyone is gone home.

This place has held so many dreams for the young one. He wanted to be Hokage so he save the village and make sure it's safe for the young ones so they can dream. He wanted a place where families can be together and learn from each other.

The black hair boy runs through the building and up the stairs. There is no one here, so going to the Hokage is much easier, also he is an 'Uchiha' they will allow him to do anything… and it sickens the young one.

He reaches the last set of stairs and runs to the desk. Once again there is no one, so he opens the door and runs into the office.

The door bands open waking the Hokage from her sleep. She jumps up almost falling off her chair. She glares at the man who wakes her, but then she sees the almost scared look on his face – which is odd since he doesn't show any emotions at all.

"What is it, Sasuke?" She asks in the most clam voice that she can come up with, since he did wake her up.

"T-The village… Naruto…they did it." Sasuke can't seem to get his words out. They come out in gaps and Sasuke can hardly believe that this is happening.

"What about Naruto," The Hokage is wide awake now. Anything to do with her little sunshine she is wide awake. "What has happen?" she commands.

Sasuke looks down to the ground. "T-the village grabbed Naruto from his home and –and they beat him up." Tsunade eyes wide open. "That is not all. They tied him up and sold him off to Akatsuki."

Hearing the world 'sold' everything fell from Tsunade. They sold Naruto to Akatsuki. What in gods name where they thinking.

"Where is he, Sasuke?" She won't accept it. No. Naruto will never let that happen. He is strong, he would have fought it off-right?

"He is gone. I was walking and I heard it all. I tried getting it out of some of the villagers, but that is all they told me. They sold him Tsunade. They sold Naruto."

Tsunade could see some tears coming down Sasuke face. He is hurt. Naruto was the only reason why he stayed here in Konoha. He told Tsunade the story on why he left.

He knew that people were after Naruto, and he wanted to make sure that he could be strong enough to save Naruto when he needs it. He doesn't want to lose Naruto like he did with his parents and family.

The idea that Naruto is now in Itachi hands, has brought Sasuke into shock and he is now like a five year old child. Tsunade did the only thing that a medical ninja can do, she slaps him. Sasuke stood there in shock for a second before claming himself down back to his normalness (if you can call it that).

"Sasuke, I want you to find Team Seven, and all of Naruto other friends. Tell them to come here right away. We are losing time." She commands him. In a flash he is gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The weather is still gloomy, just like the gods are crying over their lost. Team Seven and the other ninja that are friends of Naruto's are there waiting in the Hokage desk wondering what is going on.

They know nothing of yet. They have been pulled from their homes with only one sentence. "Naruto needs our help."

That is all that is needed for these people to come for his aid. This boy has done many things to them. He has taught them how to love, cherish, and above all else how to look at the good side of life. He told them not to suffer in the past but learn to love the future.

They have change for the good and become great ninjas thanks to this boy.

Now he needs their help. They will do everything in their power to help him.

"All of you know that Naruto hold the Demon, Kyuubi in his body." Tsunade tells him. Of course they do. The law that prevented them from knowing, as long been broken, since them –the younger generation- has been growing closer to the boy. The parents and elders thought it was time the truth should be told.

There were some children scared, but most of them didn't care at all. Naruto is Naruto. He is not some demon. He will never hurt a fly unless it came to hurt his friends or village. He is a hero not a demon.

The ninja stare at the Hokage. They could see the red in her eyes. She wants to break down and cry but she is staying strong for Naruto.

"I have been reported that the village has done something so, so, ridiculous." Everyone hold in their breath waiting for the worst to happen. "They have taken Naruto out of his home and have beaten him up without any mercy." Everyone gaps.

How can they do that to Naruto? Naruto, the sweet young boy.

"That is not all." She looks down to her hands and then back to the group in front of her. "They have sold him to Akatsuki, saying that the demon is now gone…"

"What…no" Iruka says out loud. "That can't be. Why would the village go that far?"

"Hokage-sama, when will be able to leave in groups and get Naruto back?" Shikamaru asks the Hokage.

"You will leave right now. This is a top secret mission. The elders were the ones who set the whole thing up." She rubs her hands on her forehead. "You will sneak in and then sneak out with Naruto. I want no fighting, no one getting hurt, and I want Naruto back."

Everyone nods their heads and they leave the room in a hurry to find the only source of sunlight they want.

Jiraiya is sitting down in the background watching everything happen. He gets from the ground and walks to Tsunade.

"They will find him, Tsunade. They will," Too bad they did get find him, just not what they wanted.

In order to get the demon out of a Jinchuriki bodies, they must go through a long extraction that will take days to do. The demons are then sealed up. Akatsuki will have control of them

The more tails the demon has, the power it is. Kyuubi is the strongest with nine tails. It so happens, that Naruto has it. He holds a power so great that it can take destroy Konoha within minutes. He can pay back for the childhood he had and make the village pay, but that is not Naruto.

Naruto will do anything for the sake of his friends and village. He is loyal like a dog to his master. He will never betray Konoha; he will do anything to help them until the day he dies.

The group of ninjas that are here to save him, are rushing through the grass. They must hurry before they start the extraction.

Naruto is their friend, he has save them through many things and now they are returning the favor. Naruto is not a demon, he a human just like everyone else.

The ninjas look outward towards the large rock that covers the area. They know that this is where the extraction and sealing is going to take place.

They reach the rock to notice that it is sealed up. Just like the time when Gaara was taken. They have to go and find the 'keys' to open this up…but will they have enough time?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kakashi-sensei, I found one," calls a voice over the microphone.

"I got one two!" calls another.

"Me three,"

All of the 'keys' to open the rock door have been scattered all over the area. They are much, much father then from Gaara. It has taken them over four hours to find them all.

"Ok, remember what we did with Gaara, I want you all to do the same. We are going to lift them at the count of three, got it?" Kakashi tells them.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei," they call at the same time.

"One," everyone grabs a hold of their 'key'. "Two," they grip it harder. "Three," everyone pulls the key out of place at the same time causing the rock door to open.

They all rush back to the rock opening making sure to hurry. The door opening should have sent some sort of single to the Akatsuki knowing that they are coming. They have to hurry to save Naruto. From their sources, they can still save him, if the extraction is stop within a certain time limit. They hope that they are not late.

About five minutes into the run, the road splits up. Sasuke, Neji, Iruka, and Lee are running one way, while Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, and Kiba run the other way.

Sasuke and Neji are in front of others using their clan abilities to find any sort of traps or enemies. Lee is in the back making sure that no one is going to sneak up behind them. While Iruka in the middle worrying about the young boy he calls his son.

There are no traps, no enemies, nothing within these walls. Is it a trap? Are they in the wrong place? Is it already done?

These thoughts go into their heads until the teams meets up again. It seems as though the two tunnels connected.

A large notice fills the air alerting all of the young ninjas and the two older ones. They start looking around. A large blast knocks them off their feet causing them to fall to the ground.

The Akatsuki are attacking.

Sasuke and Kakashi go for Itachi, while Lee goes after Kisame. Sakura and Iruka go after Deidara while the others go at it.

Punches, kicks, Justus's, everything is flying everywhere. It's a great battle and either side is backing away without a fight. They both want to win.

In time, the Akatsuki start winning. The other ninjas are not strong enough to beat them. They can't win against the strongest missing nins.

"Akatsuki, its time to go," A voice stops all the fighting. They look to their rights to see a tall man wearing an Akatsuki cloak, and the straw hat covering his head and face. Before any of the ninjas have time to figure out what is going on, they leave.

They all look at each other, worried filling their face. Is the extraction already done?

They run the other direction that the Akatsuki went. They need to know. Is Naruto ok, is he safe. Did he find away to save himself, or is he dead?

They all come across a large open space in the rock. In the front is a large stature that is use to take the demon out of the Jinchuriki. They slowly make their way up to it. They see a small body lying down on his side.

You can see the tears that the ninjas are trying to hold back. He is not moving. Naruto is not moving…

They all stop, scared to go on. Iruka steps forward. He needs to know. He climbs up the stature making his way towards Naruto.

Once there, he sees lots of blood…There shouldn't be any blood. The extraction doesn't cause the Jinchuriki to bleed.

He goes on to his knees brining Naruto's body – his lifeless body- to his chest.

Naruto has one of his own Kunai's in his chest, right where his heart is. The young boy gave up his own life to make sure that the Akatsuki doesn't get Kyuubi. He killed himself to save the world.

Iruka bends over, not able to take it. He lost his only person he called son. He lost his favorite student, his friend, his family member, and most of all he lost him. He lost Naruto due to the foolish of the village.

Kakashi sees what is going on, and understands that Naruto is now dead. He tells the group to stay still. He jumps up to see Naruto.

Naruto body is covered in all bruises, cuts, and that deep stab. Not ever have they seen Naruto in such state. Kyuubi has always healed Naruto wounds before you can say ramen. To see Naruto in such a state is bring down Kakashi.

He taps Iruka on the shoulder trying to get the man out of his shock.

"We need to bring back Naruto body to the village. Tsunade would want a proper funeral for him." Iruka nods his head. Kakashi takes out a scroll. He does a couple hand signs and then out pops a body bag. He has seen way too much of this scroll then he wish for.

They jump down, and the others know. They were too late.

The funeral was short and simple. They brought back Naruto's body, and they saw one thing they thought that they would have never seen before. Both Tsunade and Jiraiya cried right in front of them. They are the two strongest ninjas breaking down in the sight of a young boy who has changed their lives forever.

The funeral was only to Naruto friends. They had to make sure that no one in the village knew about it, or it would cause trouble in the future.

They put his body right beside the Forth Hokage. Naruto deserves the right to be buried here. If it wasn't for the demon, Naruto would have already been Hokage.

The weather is still gloomy. It hasn't stop raining since the day Naruto has been 'sold'. The sky cries for the young boy who has nothing but help.

Tsunade gives her speech about Naruto. Everyone is trying to stay strong, but their tears still fall.

"His last breath, his last thought, his last wish, has not been for him, but for the village and his friend's safety. Even though the village has sold him out, he will never lose his love for the village.

He is strong, and he is loved. No matter what anyone thinks? In his next life, I wish - we wish to the gods to give him a life with happiness. Give him a family, give him love, and give him something that he has never had. We wish we hope that some day everything will turn out."

Too bad that is never happened.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

I know, I know, sad story

I might be making a follow up of this story, but I am not sure. It will be a SasuNaru one - why because they are my favorite pairing - but I am not sure, because of my other fics. I just wanted to get this off my chest because It was making me sad. I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
